Wasurenagusa
by Natsu no Sakura
Summary: "Apakah aku... boleh berharap lebih padamu?" OOC. Gaje. Mungkin ada typo. Dan seabrek kegajean lainnya. For FID #3


Assalamualaikum, minna~ *grins*

Akhirnya fic buat FID selesai juga, ya. Telat beberapa jam, sih! *nyengir* _Sore ja, _silakan dinikmati selagi masih hangat... *?*

**Wasurenagusa (Forget-me-not)**

For Fujoshi Independence Day

Disclaimer: Starry Sky - Honeybee

Hal-hal lain yang memiliki hak cipta di sini - pemiliknya masing-masing

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Kejadian di tahun ketiga Tsukiko dkk. Agak kurang sesuai _timeline,_ kayaknya. Typo (mungkin). Dan setumpuk kegajean lain ^^

* * *

><p>"Eh? Hayato masuk rumah sakit?" kata Ryunosuke, mata keperakannya bersinar kaget. "Ini sudah mau masuk sekolah, lho. Tinggal dua hari lagi," pikir pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan itu. Tak lama, ia mengetikkan pesan selanjutnya pada Kanata, sahabatnya sejak pertengahan semester pertama saat ia kelas dua. Tak lama, ada balasan dari Kanata. Meminta ia menyalakan <em>webcam<em> dan mikrofon laptopnya. Dengan cepat Ryunosuke mengaktifkan kedua fitur tersebut, lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Kanata bahwa ia sudah mengaktifkan apa yang dimintanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, pemuda Pisces bermata hijau itu mengirimkan permintaan _voice and video chat. _Ryunosuke pun mengklik beberapa _option_, lalu kembali ke layar laptopnya.

"_Ooi, Ryunosuke!" _Dari seberang sana, Kanata menyapa Ryunosuke. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir kapten klub kyuudo itu. "Yo, Kanata. Tumben kau sendirian? Biasanya Suzuya-san atau Tsukiko ikut _online _di tempatmu," sapanya balik.

"_Suzuya tadi ke toko buku, aku sendiri tidak tahu dia mau mencari buku apa. Kalau Tsukiko—dia bukannya sudah balik ke asrama sekitar hari Rabu lalu?" _Suara Kanata terdengar agak kurang jelas, mungkin masalah sinyal di tempatnya atau tempat Kanata. Ryunosuke menepuk dahinya. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa Tsukiko sudah berada di asrama Seigatsu sekitar sepuluh hari sebelum hari ini karena ia harus membantu persiapan festival kebudayaan. "Oh iya. Aku lupa, hehehe," Ryunosuke berujar, canggung.

"_Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja sih, Ryunosuke!" _sahut Kanata sambil tertawa. _"Oi, oi, jangan marah, woi! Ahahaha~" _Kanata masih tertawa kecil. Yah, Ryunosuke sudah maklum pada temannya yang satu ini. Lagi pula Ryunosuke juga sering menertawakan Kanata apabila ia mengalami sesuatu yang memalukan—seperti saat ia didorong oleh Yoh dan jatuh tepat di atas Tsukiko, misalnya—dan berakhir dengan ia tertawa dengan begitu OOC-nya dan wajah Kanata berubah warna menjadi seperti tomat matang.

"Ahaha, omae wa…. Hei, jadi Hayato kenapa?" Ryunosuke berujar lewat _mic _di _headphone _perak metaliknya. Kanata mengangkat alis. _"Nah, lho? Hei, Ryunosuke, bukannya kau dekat dengan Aozora, ya?"_

"Iya, tapi aku baru tahu. Kau tahu dari mana?" balas Ryunosuke bingung. Heran, Nanami Kanata, seorang siswa yang terkenal bandel dan sudah beberapa kali berkelahi dengan kakak kelas—untuk melindungi Tsukiko, begitu kata Kanata—bisa tahu hal-hal macam itu? "…Oi, Kanata?"

"_Iya, aku masih di sini. Tadi aku baru _download _proyek film yang baru setengah jadi itu," _tukas Kanata sambil menggerakkan jarinya di atas _touchpad_, sepertinya ia sedang memindahkan kumpulan foto dan video dari proyek film tersebut. _"Emm, kembali lagi ke topik tadi. Aku tahu dari Tsukiko, tapi pastinya aku tidak tahu kenapa," _suara bariton Kanata terdengar. Ryunosuke tampak khawatir, tak biasanya sahabatnya yang satu itu tiba-tiba sakit tanpa cerita terlebih dahulu. Iris peraknya pun kembali menatap monitor komputernya. Kanata terlihat agak kaget, entah kenapa.

"_Doushite_, Kanata?" tanya pemuda yang sering bertengkar dengan Azusa itu.

"_Ahaha, gomencha! Aku harus berangkat ke asrama sekarang! Kalau aku berangkat besok, kemungkinan besar aku akan terjebak macet dan sampai di asrama menjelang malam,"_ jawab Kanata agak kecewa. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. _"Besok ketemu di asrama, ne? Jaa."_

"_Sou ka…_ ya sudah, ketemu lagi di asrama. _Mata ne!" _sahut Ryunosuke. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, Kanata memutuskan panggilan dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah _offline_. Ryunosuke hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu jemarinya pun bergerak lincah. Keluar dari akunnya, lalu menutup jendela program _chatting _tersebut dan melepas _headphone-_nya. Lalu, ia pun mematikan laptop biru tersebut. Ia ingat, ia harus mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke asrama Seigatsu besok. Tapi, raut wajahnya yang biasanya begitu tenang sedikit terusik. Oleh kekhawatirannya pada Hayato.

"Oi, Hayato. _Daijoubou ka?_"

**~wasurenagusa~**

Aozora Hayato menatap datar ke langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna. Sial… kenapa bisa-bisanya ia ambruk saat membantu Tsukiko dan Tsubasa untuk mempersiapkan festival kebudayaan di Seigatsu? Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata ia terkena radang usus buntu. Artinya? Yah, jelas-jelas ia harus menjalani operasi untuk mengambil apendiks yang meradang itu dan ia bisa tidak masuk untuk beberapa minggu. Hayato merutuk kesal, "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah makan jambu biji atau sesuatu yang keras dan bisa masuk ke—"

Siiing. Ia baru ingat, saat ia kelas tiga SMP, ia diberi markisa oleh seorang teman sekelasnya. Yang jadi masalah, kenapa ia baru kena sekarang?

…Lupakan. Yang pasti, perasaan Hayato sekarang campur aduk. Entah apa nama perasaan yang dari tadi berputar-putar di hatinya. Dan sekarang, yang bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang adalah—

Hayato mengambil ponselnya. Dibukanya _flap _ponsel abu-abu dengan aksen perunggu itu. Jari-jarinya bergerak, membuka daftar kontak dan berhenti di satu nama. Temannya yang pernah berjanji untuk membawakan kue untuknya, Shiratori dan Inukai (dan terpenuhi, meski ia berjanji akan membawakannya lagi setelah liburan). Orang yang pernah tersenyum dan mendukungnya untuk menjadi ketua OSIS di Seigatsu, meski tak banyak yang tahu, mungkin hanya Hayato dan orang itu sendiri—

Miyaji Ryunosuke. Kapten klub kyuudo di Seigatsu. Pemuda Scorpio yang terkenal tegas dalam memimpin klub kyuudo, tapi sebenarnya begitu baik. Hayato punya bukti untuk apa yang ia katakan, karena Inukai pernah bercerita bahwa Ryunosuke pernah marah padanya karena motifnya yang tidak tulus untuk mempelajari kyuudo, dan berakhir dengan Inukai dan Shiratori yang ber-'hiiii!' ria. Tapi, meski ia begitu, ada sisi lain dari seorang Miyaji Ryunosuke yang tak bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang.

Dan Aozora Hayato adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui sisi lain pemilik rambut pirang kecokelatan itu. Mulai dari saat ia patah hati karena Tsukiko dan Kanata resmi berpacaran sampai keinginan Ryunosuke untuk membuat sebuah planetarium. Tabir ketegasan dan sikap tenang itu seakan meleleh apa bila Ryunosuke mengobrol dengannya. Dan Hayato pun merasa, tabirnya pun sedikit demi sedikit terbuka pada siswa dari jurusan Konstelasi Bintang itu. Jarak di antara mereka pun mulai memendek. Pelan-pelan, mereka pun semakin dekat—dan semakin dekat.

Dan Hayato merasa, Ryunosuke sudah bukan sekadar 'sahabat' lagi untuknya.

"Apakah aku… boleh berharap lebih padamu, Miyaji-kun?"

**~wasurenagusa~**

Ryunosuke menaruh tasnya di kamar asramanya di Seigatsu. Ternyata berangkat hari ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat, ia berangkat pukul 20.30 semalam, dan ia pun tiba di Seigatsu keesokan paginya, pukul delapan pagi. Iris peraknya mengerjap pelan, agak mengantuk karena semalam ia kurang tidur—jelas, ia baru bisa tidur di kereta pada jam tiga malam, dan dibangunkan pukul tujuh tadi, ketika keretanya sampai dan ia harus naik bus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Seigatsu. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum tipis begitu ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Itu pasti Kanata. Ia memang sudah memberitahu Kanata ia sudah berada di Seigatsu begitu ia sampai di asrama. "Ya?"

"_Ohayou_, Ryunosuke!" Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kanata sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya. Ryunosuke balik menyapa, "Yo, Kanata. Kapan kau sampai ke sini?"

"Hm? Tadi malam, jam sebelas," balas Kanata singkat. Ia tak mengenakan seragam, namanya juga masih liburan. Seperti biasa, ia memakai kaus abu-abu dengan kemeja putih kotak-kotak merah yang tidak dikancingkan. "Kau sendiri baru pagi ini, kan?"

"Iya."

"Hoo, _sou da ne_. Hei, mau ke tempatnya Tsukiko, tidak?" ajak Kanata. Membuat Ryunosuke sukses mengangkat alis, heran. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke tempat sekretaris OSIS Seigatsu itu?

Seakan membaca pikiran Ryunosuke, Kanata langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau ini~ Katanya mau menanyakan soal Aozora!" tukasnya. Disambut oleh Ryunosuke yang sudah memasang ekspresi Kanata-kau-punya-kekuatan-esper-atau-apa-sih?

"…Haa, ya sudah. Ayo," balas Ryunosuke sesaat kemudian. Kanata hanya nyengir, lalu ia pun mulai berjalan ke kamar asrama Tsukiko. Ryunosuke pun mengikutinya sambil… entahlah. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dan, entah apa pula yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang begitu sering bertengkar dengan Azusa itu.

—Tapi, tak lama kemudian, isi kepala Ryunosuke pun diketahui dengan begitu jelas. Gara-gara sepotong pertanyaan dari Kanata yang berbunyi, "Ryunosuke, kau—khawatir pada Aozora, ya?"

_Strike! _Ryunosuke tersedak air mineral yang sedang diminumnya. Ya, ia tadi membawa sebotol kecil air mineral yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah. Dan, saat ia mau menandaskan isinya, Kanata melontarkan pertanyaan tadi dan sukses membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk—_mattaku, _Kanata! Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!"

"Ahaha, gomen ne, Ryunosuke!" Kanata tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya aku benar, nih. Hehehe~" sebuah seringai pun sukses terbentuk di wajah Kanata.

"Kanata, omae wa—!" seru Ryunosuke tertahan, wajahnya memerah. Dasar tsundere, sudah jelas-jelas ketahuan ia khawatir pada Hayato, tapi ia masih bisa menghindar. Dan karena itu, Kanata tertawa kecil, lalu menukas, "Ahahaha—kapten klub kyuudo Seigatsu ternyata tsundere juga, ya!"

—Nanami Kanata, jangan lupa diri. Mengakulah, sebenarnya kau tsundere juga, kan?

**~wasurenagusa~**

"Eh? Hayato-kun, ya?" balas Tsukiko. Sekarang, duo tsundere kita sudah berada di koridor di depan kamar Tsukiko, tentunya bersama dengan sang pemilik kamar. Begitu mereka sampai, ternyata Tsukiko memang sedang ada di luar, jadilah mereka langsung bertukar sapa dan mengobrol. Dan Ryunosuke pun mulai menanyakan soal Hayato.

Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa harus Tsukiko yang mereka tanyai? Sederhana saja, itu karena Tsukiko adalah satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang mereka kenal dan ada di sekolah sekarang. Mengapa mereka tidak bertanya pada Tsubasa? Sekarang, pemuda Aquarius itu sedang berada di rumah sakit tempat Hayato dirawat. Sementara, Ryunosuke dan Kanata tidak mengenal sang anggota OSIS lain yang sekarang duduk di kelas satu.

Singkatnya, Tsukiko adalah satu-satunya orang yang mereka bisa tanyai.

"Kalau kalian mau menjenguknya, ayo pergi bersama! Nanti sore aku mau ke sana, kok," Tsukiko tersenyum kecil. "Kanata, Miyaji-kun, kalian mau ikut?"

"Boleh juga!" Kanata langsung menanggapi kata-kata Tsukiko tadi. Sementara, Ryunosuke terdiam untuk sesaat. "…Sore ini, ya? Gomen ne, aku ada yang harus dikerjakan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hayato, ya?" ujarnya pelan. "—Dan beritahu aku kamarnya Hayato di mana, ya?" lanjutnya kecewa.

"Ah, _sou da yo_! Aku baru ingat, hari ini Kanakubo-senpai mengajak aku, Miyaji-kun, dan anggota-anggota klub kyuudo lainnya untuk makan malam di restoran dekat sini!" Tsukiko menanggapi barisan kalimat dari Ryunosuke itu. Dan kata-kata dari dua anggota klub kyuudo itu sukses membuat Kanata pundung sendiri. "Hee? Jadi aku pergi sendiri? Ah, kalian tidak bilang-bilang sih!"

Kedua orang yang merasa dipanggil itu pun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat respon dari Kanata. Dan atmosfer aneh-bin-gaje itu pun tak juga menghilang sampai Suzuya dan Kazuki—yang entah sejak kapan ada di Seigatsu—datang. "Oi, minna!"

"Suzuya, Kazuki-san!" panggil Tsukiko riang. Ya, sejak Kazuki lulus, pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan itu meminta semua orang untuk memanggilnya Kazuki, atau dengan sufiks apa pun yang mereka mau, asal jangan –kaichou. Alasannya? Yah, Kazuki pernah berkata bahwa ia bukan ketua OSIS Seigatsu lagi, jadi mereka tak perlu lagi memanggilnya –kaichou.

"Waa—Kazuki-san! Sejak kapan ke sini?" Kanata tertawa kecil ketika iris hijau mudanya menangkap sosok teman masa kecilnya yang ia kenal lewat Tsukiko itu.

"Baru pagi ini sampai," jawab Kazuki dengan gayanya yang biasa—santai, tapi membuat gadis-gadis terpesona. Minus Tsukiko, sih. "Kalian mau tanya alasanku datang tiba-tiba, ya?" tukasnya begitu ia menangkap ekspresi kaget dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Membuat Tsukiko, Ryunosuke, Kanata dan Suzuya saling bertukar pandang, lalu tertawa kecil dengan agak canggung.

Ternyata, selain bisa melihat masa depan, Shiranui Kazuki juga memiliki kemampuan esper, saudara-saudara!

Kazuki menampakkan cengirannya. "Aku mau menjenguk Hayato. Biar bagaimana pun, aku sudah memproklamirkan diri sebagai ayah untuk Tsukiko, Tsubasa dan Hayato," ujarnya pede. "Aku mau pergi sebentar lagi. Ada yang mau ikut?"

**~wasurenagusa~**

"Nu! Sorasora, aku masuk, ya?" Sebuah suara khas terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Hayato. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Masuk saja, Tsubasa-kun." Pintu terbuka dan Amaha Tsubasa, nama pemuda bermata safir jernih itu masuk ke kamar Hayato. "Sorasora, kau tak apa-apa kan, nu?"

"Yah, setidaknya lebih baik dari kemarin," jawab Hayato sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Tsubasa-kun. Hehehe—"

"Nu~ Nggak begitu juga, Sorasora! Bagaimana pun—" sela Tsubasa, lalu suaranya pun berubah pelan. "—bagaimana pun, aku sudah menganggap Sorasora dan Nuinui sebagai kakakku…" gumam Tsubasa polos. Membuat Hayato tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengacak-acak rambut adik kelasnya. "Tsubasa-kun, aku juga sudah menganggap kau adikku, _watashi no baka otouto._"

Belum sempat Tsubasa protes, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Hayato lagi. "Ano, Hayato-kun, kami boleh masuk?"

Hayato tersenyum lagi. "Ah, Tsukiko-san. Masuk saja, tidak kukunci kok!" sahutnya. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan sapaan kasual, "Oi, Hayato!" dari Kazuki yang sukses membuat pemilik rambut _peach _dan ungu di dalam ruangan itu kaget.

"Nu! Nuinui! Azusa! Tsukiko-san!" Tsubasa berseru riang. Ya, tepat. Karena Tsukiko dan Ryunosuke tak bisa berkunjung nanti sore, maka mereka pun mengikuti ajakan Kazuki untuk pergi sekarang. Dan, jadilah Ryunosuke, Tsukiko, Kanata, Suzuya, Kazuki, dan Azusa pergi menjenguk Hayato siang itu. Dan karena ada Azusa, jadilah ada aura hitam dengan konsentrasi tinggi di sekitar Ryunosuke sekarang.

"…Eto—Miyaji-kun?" Hayato memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Ia, seperti orang-orang lainnya di ruangan itu—kecuali Kazuki dan Azusa, tentunya—_sweatdrop _dengan bingungnya. "…Hei—hei, ada apa sih?"

"Biasa, Hayato-kun. Tadi Miyaji-kun dan Kinose-kun bertengkar di jalan," terang Tsukiko sambil menahan tawa. "Dan… yah, hasilnya seperti ini."

"Si _chibi _ini, sih—dari tadi meledekku terus. Yang mau menyambar Tsukiko, lah, yang menyebutku tsundere, lah, dan lain-lain," cetus Ryunosuke kesal. Sepasang iris peraknya bertemu dengan iris merah muda kecokelatan milik Hayato.

—Dan entah kenapa, _mood_-nya langsung membaik. "Hei, Hayato."

"Miyaji-senpai labil, ah—" kalimat tersebut tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Azusa. Sukses membuat beberapa perempatan terbentuk di dahi Ryunosuke. Dan juga, celetukan itu sukses membuat _mood _pemuda kelahiran 3 November ini kembali hancur lebur.

"Kinose—kau ini—"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, Miyaji-kun," Hayato tertawa melihat pertengkaran imbisil di depannya. "Dan—ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ramai-ramai ke sini?"

"Kita mau menjengukmu, Aozora! Kau kira kami mau membuka pasar malam dadakan?" canda Kanata. Garing? Ya. Buktinya, tak ada satu pun orang yang tertawa.

Dan Kanata pun sukses pundung di pojokan.

"Ta—tapi kan… tak usah sampai begini—" ujar putra bungsu keluarga Aozora itu, yang sukses dipotong Kazuki, "Hei, ingat kata-kataku waktu itu? Aku sudah menganggap diriku sebagai 'ayah' dari kau, Tsukiko, dan Tsubasa. Kau juga orang yang penting untuk kita semua, Hayato."

Ryunosuke tersenyum lembut, lalu ikut berbicara, "Lagi pula, kita semua teman, Hayato. Aku, kau, Tsukiko, Shiranui-san, Amaha, Tohzuki, Kanata, bahkan Kinose."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Hayato tertegun. _Gomenasai, Miyaji-kun. Aku salah menaruh harapan padamu. Sekali lagi, maaf—_

Dan lengkung tipis di bibir Hayato sukses menghilang._  
><em>

**~wasurenagusa~**

Satu jam telah berlalu. Kanata, Kazuki, Suzuya, Tsubasa dan Azusa sudah menghilang dengan alasan 'kami-mau-makan-siang-ke-kantin-dulu'. Sekarang, hanya Tsukiko, Ryunosuke, dan Hayato yang mengisi ruangan tiga kali empat meter itu. Hening pun tercipta karena tak ada satu orang pun yang membuka percakapan.

_ When I just can't find my way  
>You are always there for me—<em>

Dan kesunyian itu pun terpecah oleh suara ponsel Tsukiko.

"Ahaha~ maaf ya, Kanakubo-senpai meneleponku. Aku keluar dulu, ya!" Tsukiko tersenyum canggung, kedua matanya meminta persetujuan dua sahabat di depannya. Hayato mengangkat alis, heran. "Kanakubo-senpai? Tak biasanya dia meneleponmu."

"Nanti sore kami mau ke tempatnya Kanakubo-senpai, sih—" tukas Ryunosuke. "Sudah, angkat saja, Tsukiko. Kam i tidak apa-apa kok, berdua begini."

Tsukiko tersenyum kecil. "_Arigatou na_, Miyaji-kun, Hayato-kun!" ujarnya ceria. "Aku keluar dulu sebentar—" sambungnya, disusul dengan suara berderit pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi. Sukses mengembalikan suasana ruangan itu menjadi sepi dan… dingin. Tak biasanya. Biasanya, kalau Hayato dan Ryunosuke sudah bertemu, mereka akan mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, kehangatan itu menghilang, dan yang tersisa sekarang adalah dua orang yang terlihat seperti dua orang yang belum kenal satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, tanpa peringatan apa pun, Ryunosuke bergerak ke samping Hayato. Menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, lalu berlutut dan berbisik dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya,

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku—aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu—karena aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman biasa. Daisuki da yo, Hayato."

Dan barisan kalimat yang terlontar dengan tulus dari bibir Ryunosuke itu sukses membuat wajah Hayato memerah.

_Kutarik permintaan maafku tadi, Miyaji-kun. Ah, maksudku—Ryunosuke._

Hayato tersenyum hangat, wajahnya masih sedikit merona. "Daisuki, Miyaji-kun—ah, bukan. Daisuki, Ryunosuke…" gumamnya. "Oh ya—soal tadi, yang soal teman tadi—"

"Aku tahu, kok. Raut wajahmu langsung jadi aneh begitu. Hehehe," Ryunosuke tertawa sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hayato yang sudah ber-'uwawawaaa!' ria. "Hahaha~ Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang begitu, Hayato!"

"Kau ini—" Hayato mengulum senyum, geli. "Oh ya, tadi—kau tiba-tiba memegang tanganku. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Ryunosuke mengacak-acak rambut di bagian belakang kepalanya, canggung. "Emm… eto—Hayato, coba buka genggamanmu."

Hayato mengikuti apa yang diminta Ryunosuke. Dan ternyata, ada sebuah liontin mungil di dalamnya. Biru safir jernih dengan garis-garis kuning pucat di pinggiran dan bagian tengahnya. Menyerupai sebuah bunga. "_Wasurenagusa_? Sejak kapan—"

"Tadi aku menyelipkannya di tanganmu," sahut Ryunosuke polos. "Err—itu untukmu, _watashi no aki-hime," _sambungnya, sedikit tergagap.

Hayato tersenyum lembut. "_Wasurenagusa, _ya? Simbol dari cinta sejati—" gumamnya pelan. Kelopak matanya menutup, bersamaan dengan harapan yang muncul dengan tulus di hati kecilnya.

_Kami-sama. Aku tahu ini terlarang—tapi, meski suatu hari nanti aku menikah dengan seorang wanita pilihanku, tolong jangan buat aku melupakan Ryunosuke-kun._

_Seperti wasurenagusa yang berarti cinta sejati—cinta yang abadi. Biarkan rasa cinta itu terhapus, tapi izinkan aku untuk menyimpan lembar-lembar memori tersebut…._

_**Selamanya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>OMAKE!<em>**_

Sebuah kamera mungil berkecepatan dan beresolusi tinggi berbunyi. Bisa kita lihat, orang yang memegangnya—Yahisa Tsukiko—sedang senyum-senyum _fujoshi_. Sementara di sebelahnya, sebuah DSLR yang dipegang Kanata juga sedang sibuk berbunyi 'jepret!' melalui jendela. Tsubasa memegang _handycam_, sibuk mengabadikan momen manis tersebut. Suzuya dan Azusa hanya bisa mengintip ke dalam sambil tersenyum. Sementara, Kazuki dan Homare—yang sengaja datang ke sini karena permintaan Kazuki—menatap satu sama lain, lalu ber-_smirk_ ria. Lalu, mereka pun dengan kompaknya membuka pintu kamar Hayato dan berseru,

"_OMEDETTOU, NEE_!"

"...Eeeeeh?"

Kazuki tersenyum-senyum abstrak. Lalu, ia berujar dengan pedenya, "Hayato, anakku... kau sudah besar, ya! Aku minta tiga orang cucu, oke?"

"Iya, Miyaji-kun, Aozora-kun. Kalau bisa ada yang kembar, ya?" timpal Homare, juga memasang senyum lebar nan abstrak.

"..._URUSAI!_"

Dan nasib dua senior ini pun berakhir 'tragis': dijitak oleh Hayato, Ryunosuke, dan seorang suster yang tengah lewat.

**~Owari~**_**  
><strong>_

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai... *pundung* Jelek? Iya. Gaje? Lebih lagi. AAAARGH! *nge-_flame _cerita sendiri*

Oke, ada yang nanya kenapa aku bikin ScorpioVirgo? Yah, salahkan Starry Sky episode 18 yang tebar-tebar hints mereka~ #smirks Wekekek, akhirnya bisa lihat Ryunosuke yang senyum lembut gitu XDD dan dia juga bilang 'ganbatte' dengan nada yang termasuk... uh, lembut buat Ryunosuke. Yah, habisnya biasanya dia serius terus, sih. Aaaaa~ #fangirling Jadinya aku kebayang soal pas mereka pertama kenalan, dan akhirnya malah nge-_ship _merekaaaa~ #tepar Dan itulah yang membuatku nulis _fic _ScorpioVirgo buat FID. *nyengir abstrak*

...Oke, setelah segala kegajean di atas, masih ada yang mau meninggalkan _review _di sini?_**  
><strong>_


End file.
